Silicon carbide is preferred for a variety of applications. Thus, for example, it is known to use silicon carbide as an electrode material for batteries such as lithium-ion batteries. The preparation of crystalline silicon carbide, in particular in the nano- or microcrystalline scale, is a complex process which requires precise control in order to produce defined silicon carbide in the form of nanocrystalline fibers.
In principle, a plurality of devices are known for the production of fibers. For example, the documents RU 2296827, RU 2389836 and RU 2409711 describe reactors for the production of carbon fibers. These documents disclose that the fibers are deposited at a disc and removed therefrom by means of a scraper. Here, however, in particular discontinuous processes are used.
The document JP2013049599 describes a device for producing carbon nano coils comprising a reactor for forming the nano coils. The nano coils produced can pass through an opening means into a collection container.
The documents WO 02/30816 and JP2005171443 A each disclose reactors for producing carbon fibers in which the fibers are formed on a substrate within a reactor and are scraped off from the substrate within the reactor to be accumulated in the reactor.
From document WO 01/16414 A1 further a device for producing carbon fibers is known in which the carbon fibers are produced in a reactor.
The document DE 691 19 838 T2 describes a device for producing thin carbon fibers. This device is based on a preparation of the fibers by vapor phase pyrolysis. In this case a conveying means is provided on which components necessary for the fiber production are conveyed through a furnace in order to form the fibers.
The document JP 09143717 A describes a device for vacuum vapor deposition. In this device substrates are to be coated directly which are to be fixed automatically to a rotating disc or released therefrom.
From the documents WO 2009/029341 A2 and U.S. Pat. No. 8,246,886 B2, moreover, devices for processing carbon nanotubes are known. In these devices already existing nanotubes are further processed, however, a device for producing carbon nanotubes is not described in these documents.
From document US 2009/0053115 A1 a device for producing aligned carbon nanotubes is known. By use of this reactor substrates are transported through a reactor on which nanotubes are grown.
However, none of the above described documents is directly related to the production of crystalline silicon carbide, especially in the form of nanocrystalline fibers, so that the devices of the above cited prior art are to be associated to a foreign technical field and do not seem to be suited for the production of silicon carbide, especially in nanocrystalline fibrous form.